The Supreme King Returns
by Haou Judai 4Ever
Summary: Mysterious disappearings are happening in Duel Academy. Jaden is being blame for it. Haou comes and offers Jaden power to take revenge on his friends, will Jaden be able to resist the offer and make up with his friends?
1. The Whisper

This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters.**

* * *

**JADEN'S POV**

It was one week since Jaden returned from Dark World. He was sleeping at the Sifer dorm when a voice whispered, "**Jaden**…" He woke up suddenly.

"What…what was that."

Yubel appeared next to him and said, "_What's the matter Jaden?_"

"I thought I heard a voice speaking to me..." Jaden frowned at the memory.

"_Relax Jaden it was probably nothing. You're just overreacting._"

"Hmm… maybe you're right."

* * *

**ALEXIS'S POV**

She was walking along the corridor when she spotted Jaden. She ran up to him

and said, "Hey Jaden are you going to class?"

But Jaden just kept walking and ignored her.

"Jaden, what's the matter with you, ever since you came back from the Dark dimension you haven't been acting like yourself. You keep avoiding us."

Jaden glared at her and said, "Just leave me alone Lex."

"Jaden…."

"And to answer your question, I am not going to class." And he walked away.

* * *

**JADEN'S POV**

Jaden was angry at himself for hurt shouting at Alexis. He just wanted to be alone, can't she see that.

Yubel appeared and said, "_Jaden, you should say sorry to her, I don't think she appreciate being ignored and shout at. You probably should do the same to the others; you've been avoiding them long enough._"

Jaden growled, "Can't they see I'm protecting them by staying away!"

"_Yeah maybe they'll forgive you if you tell them the reason for avoiding them."_

"Fine, I'll tell them tomorrow, happy?"

Then he stormed back to his dorm.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. The Outburst

**So here's my second Chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

**At Duel Academy**

It was another sunny day at Duel Academy. Everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine or dueling with each other in the duel arena… everyone except Jaden.

**JADEN'S POV**

He was falling into a place where it was cold and dark. He knew he had been here before but he couldn't remember. Suddenly he saw a figure which made him gasp.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

**SYRUS'S POV**

Syrus and Hassleberry were walking along the sidewalk to the Slifer dorm. They were chatting about the changes in Jaden after returning from the Dark Dimension.

Syrus said worriedly, "Hassleberry, have you noticed that Aniki seems kind of out of character after returning here?"

Hassleberry said, "Yeah, I noticed that too Private, the Serge seems a bit odd."

They finished talking just in time to hear Jaden talking in his room.

They could hear Jaden saying, "I can protect them."

But there was no one in the room.

Syrus heard Jaden shout, "I won't fall for your tricks again!"Syrus was really scared now, what was Jaden doing. He began to back away slowly only to bump into Hassleberry, causing a huge racket.

Jaden went quiet in the room, a second later, a very angry Jaden burst out of the room and hauled Syrus and Hassleberry to the ground floor of the dorm.

* * *

**JADEN'S POV **

"What were you two doing? Why were you eavesdropping behind the door!" He shouted. Causing Syrus to flinch away in fear.

The blue haired boy answered quietly, "We were just about to open the door, but we heard you talking, we didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Oh okay." Jaden calmed down a bit, enough to give the boy a small smile.

"But Jaden….may I ask you a question?" Syrus asked.

"Huh?"

"Who were you talking to in the dorm? I know there was no one inside."

Jaden froze, wondering how much Syrus knew. He said in a freezing voice, "_Don't repeat what you heard to anyone okay, both of you. You won't like the consequence if you do._"

* * *

**SYRUS'S POV**

He gasped, Jaden had just turned his eyes on them. He saw his eyes were chilling golden, the eyes he had when he was Haou, The Supreme King. But after a second they reverted to normal again, so Syrus decide that he had probably mistaken it.

"Okay…" Syrus sighed, Jaden was so mysterious these days. "C'mon Hassleberry, we got to go back to class."

* * *

**So this pretty wraps it up for this chapter, yeah and please review.**


	3. Flashback

**Well, 2 chapters today.**

**I made some minor changes to Ch.2. Here's the 3****rd**** chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**JADEN'S POV**

He was annoyed by Syrus and Hassleberry eavesdropping on him. He licked his lip nervously, wondering how much Syrus had heard and guessed.

**Flashback**

I saw a boy emerging from the shadows, the boy was exactly like me except for the cold, hard golden eyes. He was dressed in black and gold armor with a black helmet. Right now he had a smirk on his face as he saw me approaching.

**"So…remember me Jaden?"** He said in a monotone.

I nodded and said in a whisper, "Haou…"

He just continue to smirk at me.** "Who did you think?"**

"Never mind that. Why are you here and where's Yubel?"

**"Jaden, this is my room, you were the one who trespassed and as for Yubel, she's somewhere in your mind, but she can't come here."**

I glared at him and asked, "Well, what do you want?"

**"I'm here to warn you about something bad will happen to your little friends if you don't look after them, something bad will happen to them."**

"Since when have you become so helpful? And I can protect them."

**"Well I was wondering if you could handle it yourself."** His gold eyes staring at him.

Jaden went quiet, remembering the time when he had let his friends to be sacrificed by Brron, mad king of the dark world. Then he snapped out of it and yelled, _"I'm not falling for your tricks again."_ There was a crash, and then he found Syrus and Hassleberry eavesdropping outside the room.

****End of flashback****

He was sorry that he had yelled at Syrus like that, he was afraid someone would find out he was talking to Haou. Yubel appeared next to him and asked, "What are you thinking about Jaden?"

"Nothing"

"You really are a bad liar, and I think you know that."

"Just let me have some personal space 'kay"

Yubel sighed, "Okay, I'll leave you alone for now." She didn't notice the dark aura surrounding Jaden.

* * *

**Blah, blah, blah. End of story. **

**So review.**


	4. An Unusual Lesson for Alexis

**Sorry for the late update, I had to rearrange my ideas. Also as I'm gonna visit my relatives tmr, I update earlier.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

* * *

**Next day, at class**

**ALEXIS'S POV**

It was 10minutes after class had started, Syrus and Hassleberry rushed in making a grand entrance. Dr. She-male (Crowler) sniffed and said, "Well, thank you for joining us. By the way where's Jaden?"

"Err…. we went to find him, but he wasn't there." Syrus lied, while rushing to his seat.

"Well never mind, I guess we have to start without him."

Syrus climbed in the seat in front on me as I leaned in and whispered, "So, he ditched class_** AGAIN**_. Where's exactly is Jaden?"

"Well, when we went to find him. He was walking towards the docks, when we called to him, he didn't answer."

"Then why didn't you go and find him?"

"We were about to go when the bell rang, so we had to rush back."

"Hey, did you notice that Jaden was a bit weird. Like really bad tempered?"

"Yeah, I noticed it too. When Hassleberry and I accidentally heard Jaden talking in his room. He was really pissed off; he literally threatened to kill us if we told others.'

"Then why are you telling me that?"

"_Oh God!_" Syrus shouted, jumping up in his seat.

"Mr. Trusedale, would you please share with the class what is so shocking that you had to shout so loudly."

"I…" Syrus faltered.

I stood up and said, "Dr. Crowler, it was my fault that he jumped up, I must have frightened him, when I asked him something suddenly." I covered for him.

"Well, as it's not entirely your fault, you may sit down." Crowler said emphasizing the word "_entirely_"

"We will talk about this later, for now just listen or pretend to listen to the lesson."

I hissed in his ear when we sat down.

* * *

**As I'm not gonna be in HK for 5 days , the next chapter will be on Tuesday or Wednesday. So meanwhile, could you guys review?**


	5. A Cozy Meeting

**Hi everyone, I'm baaccckk! Ok, enough with the nonsense, let's get started with the new chapter.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Blue Dorm**

Everyone was in the sitting room of the Blue Dorm (I'm not sure if the Dorm has a sitting room). Who are the everyone's? They're Chazz, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Jesse, Axel and Jim. Syrus was about to talk when Dr. Crowler burst in, falling over the pile of letters that was in front of the door. Everyone looked at the said person, who was blushing slightly as he picked himself up. "Ok! Who the hell put those letters there?" Crowler screeched.

Just then Atticus waltzed in (Yes, I said waltzed) and said in a singsong voice, "Sorry, those are the letters from my fan girls; I was planning to read them later. Do you want me to read them now!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted

"By the way, why are you here Dr. Crowler?" Chazz said.

"Err… I want to know what happened to Jaden, so I came to check out."

"Well, we were just about to discuss this too." Alexis said. "Ok, can someone tell me what you noticed about Jaden that was completely out of character?"

"The Slacker keeps on avoiding everyone these days." Chazz said.

"He doesn't smile." Hassleberry seconded.

"He's really hot tempered." Syrus whispered.

"He doesn't come to class." Crowler said

"Umm…Dr. Crowler? Are you ok, Jaden always don't come to class. I mean he does come to class but he sleeps through every lesson, which pretty much equals to not coming to class." Alexis said.

"Well, whatever the point is, Jaden is really acting peculiar." Jim said.

"Guys, I think you need to hear what happened yesterday when we went to visit Jaden." Syrus said. And he repeated what he told Alex's in the lesson.

Everyone stared at the small bluenette, who was staring at the floor nervously. Jesse asked, "Why did you tell us if you knew Jaden threatened you."

The bluenette whispered, "I thought maybe he was kidding. I mean it's not that he'll really kill me or something."

Axel spoke up suddenly, "Syrus, you don't know what Jaden will do; he's out of character these days. He could really, really mean it."

Now the bluenette looked horrified, "You mean he may come any moment and kill me?" He squeaked.

"Well I guess we will have to keep you from Jaden until we can find out what happened." Axel said.

"One thing we can do now is to find the slacker and beat some sense into him." Chazz shouted as he ran to the door. Both Axel and Jim jumped to restrain him.

"Calm down Chazz, we don't need to _beat_ some sense into him yet." Alexis said while sweat dropping at the scene. (Jim and Axel wrestling an unwilling Chazz back to his room)

Jesse sighed at them and turned to looked out of the window as he thought, "What is wrong with Jaden."

Unknown to any of them, a figure was listening to their discussion. When they had all left the sitting room, the figure smirked and vanished leaving no trace that he had been here.

* * *

**Who is that unknown figure? Why was it listening to them? What will the others do to help Jaden?  
**

**Review and the answer will come out in a few chapters. And by the way I'm going on a trip on Saturday. So the next chapter will probably be on Wednesday or Thursday.**


	6. Scary Night

**Hi, I'm back from my holiday. Yay, some people guessed about the identity of the figure, and the answers are really close. Anyway, what will happen to Syrus? Or the Identity of the figure, read to find out!**

* * *

**That Night**

All the people who had joined the meeting had decided to stay for the night in the Obelisk Dorm to protect Syrus in case Jaden came. So when night came, Syrus was in his room with everyone asking if he was ok or if he wanted something. Chazz and Hassleberry volunteered to sleep in the room next to his. So that in case he had any problems they could assist him immediately. Chazz said heroically, "If that slacker dares to come near Syrus, The Chazz will take care of him."

Syrus smiled at the sight. Syrus enjoyed everyone fussing over him, it was nice with everyone caring about him.

At 11:30p.m they finally finished making the arrangements and bid Syrus goodnight. Before they left his room, Syrus bow to everyone and said, "Thank you, you guys didn't need to do this actually. I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Anyway, I don't really believe Jaden would actually hurt me, I bet he was just kidding."

"Syrus, it's always good to prepare for the worse." Axel said solemnly before walking out with the others. "Besides, don't forget to call for us if you need help." He added.

Syrus nodded before returning to his room.

**Midnight**

A shadow crept into the Obelisk Dorm, he ascend up to the second floor without anyone noticing. It scanned the room and smirked when he saw the bodyguards Jim and Atticus slumped against the wall sleeping. The smirk widened when he heard Chazz and Hassleberry snoring loudly in the rooms next to Syrus. It opened the door and walked in without a sound. It saw Syrus lying in his bed curled into a ball sleeping soundly, not noticing it was in his room. The figure breathed out a name, "Syrus…."

The bluenette woke up slightly and mumbled, "Whose there…"

The figure smirked and as quick as lightening, covered his mouth and dragged the bluenette out of the window and away from his friends.

Everything was going according to the figure's plan, except Axel had walked by on a patrol and noticed the open door and witnessed the whole "Syrus being kidnapped" incident. He yelled and raced to the door. Just then, everyone was awoke and raced to meet Axel. Only to find him staring at the sky which had begun to rain. Alexis yelled, "Hey Axel, where's Syrus? Did you save him?"

"He's gone, by the time I came down, he and the person who kidnapped him had disappeared." Axel said sadly.

Atticus was the first to recover from shock, "You mean he's gone. But did you see his kidnapers face?"

Axel shook his head slowly, "I didn't see his face, but in this time the only person who has the reason to kidnap Syrus is…" He trailed off, staring across the rain, towards the Slifer Dorm.

"_Is Jaden isn't it."_ Jesse said in a hushed voice.

"I'm afraid so mate." Jim said nodding his head.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go and catch the culprit." Chazz said marching to the Red Dorms.

The others sighed and nodded before following him. Jesse said firmly to Axel, _"We're gonna save Syrus and turn Jaden back into normal."_ Axel nodded and together they walked towards the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

**Sorry to disappoint you guys, but the identity of the figure will be revealed soon. By the way any more guesses who the figure will be?**

**Please review. P.S. I will be updating once or twice a week or if you see me telling you when I'm gonna update.**


	7. Confrontation

**In this chapter, you'll see what happened when they confront Jaden.**

* * *

**1:00a.m. **

They had arrived at the Dorm. The Dorm looked sad and empty in the rain, as they were about to go in. They saw Zane stumbling towards them from the main building.

"Oh my gosh, Zane what are you doing here? You should be in then infirmary." Alexis gasped.

"My little brothers been kidnapped, you think I can just wait there until they bring his dead body back." Zane snarled.

"Fine, you can come with us. Just let me help you walk 'kay. Or in this case, it's your dead body they will bring back." Atticus sighed, helping Zane.

Chazz was the first to move, he ran up the second floor of the dorm and pounded on Jaden's door. "Hey slacker, open the door and give back Syrus!" he yelled.

Axel sighed and said to Chazz, "I doubt Jaden would open the door for you if he kidnapped Syrus. We'll just have to barge in Ok." And rammed the door open.

They saw Jaden fast asleep in his bed. His clothes and trash littered across the floor. Zane struggled to Jaden and shook him awake. Jaden opened his eyes sleepily and said, "What's the matter Zane, why are you guys in my room?"

"Zane shook him even harder and yelled, "What do you mean by that and where did you take Syrus."

Jaden suddenly looked awake and said confusingly, "What did I do to Syrus?"

"Yes, you kidnapped him just now, didn't you?"

"But I was asleep at that time. And why would I kidnap him." Jaden was really puzzled now.

"Well you did say there would be consequence if Syrus told the others what he heard outside your door." Alexis said slowly. "He told us at the meeting." She added.

"And that automatically makes you think I'm the kidnapper." Jaden said staring at them disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah sort of…" Jesse said embarrassed that they never thought of that.

"Look, I was a bit angry at that time, so I'm sorry if I scared him. Also, I didn't even know that he told someone until you guys told me." He took a breath before continuing, "Look everyone, I'm sorry if Syrus has been kidnapped, but it wasn't me. I was in my room sleeping since 4 o'clock."

"It's raining now. The kidnapper probbaly won't leave the island for fear of leaving tracks. So I guess he's going to hide here for a while. Tomorrow, I'll go with you guys to find Syrus."

He looked at Zane and said quietly, "I promise I wasn't the one who kidnapped Syrus."

Zane looked in his eye and said, "I believe you. Well we'll see you tomorrow at the docks."

"Well, guys I guess this clears it up. If Jaden says he didn't do it, then he probably didn't." Jesse said brightly.

"Yeah, Jesse's right. Well everyone, go back to your rooms and rest for the night, tomorrow we'll get up early and find Syrus." Axel planned.

"Alright mates, lets go back and get ready for tomorrow." Jim said nodding his head.

Then they all filled out of the dorm and left Jaden to himself.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

As they left the dorm the figure smirked and whispered, "Well you're going to search for little Syrus. I guess I'll arrange a surprise meeting for you guys,"

* * *

**Yeah, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if you thought this was a boring chapter. The next one will be more exciting. As I'm planning to make the story longer so the next one won't come any time soon.**


	8. Searching and Disappearing

**I spent 3 whole nights writing this. I think this will be last one or two chapter I write before going back to school. **

* * *

****Next day****

In the early morning, 6:00 a.m., everyone was at the docks. Even Dr. Crowler, who was shaken out of his sleep in _really_ early morning (2:00 a.m.) to inform him of Syrus' kidnap, had been there. "Ok, we'll split into groups to find Syrus. One group will search the Volcano, Zane and Atticus. I trust you guys not to mess up and end up pushing each other over the edge of the volcano." Axel said to them, Atticus in particular.

"We won't, we'll be good little boys. Won't we, Zaney." Atticus said while hugging Zane.

"I'll take care of him." Zane said seriously.

"Hey, don't ignore me Zaney." Atticus said pouting.

"Come on, _**AND**_ don't mess around." Zane dragged Atticus towards the Volcano.

"Next, Chazz and Alexis will go near the beach to search for clues of anyone leaving."Axel ordered.

"Hey Alexis, while we're searching for clues, maybe we can get to know each other more." Chazz said shyly to her

"Hey boss, go for it!" His Ojamas cheered.

"Chazz we're looking for Syrus not dating. Can you be a little serious?" Alexis while sweat dropping.

"Yes, my queen whatever you say." Chazz said bowing to her.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Alexis said shaking her head. "Anyway, let's go." And left with Chazz following.

"Ok, Jim and Hassleberry will stay here to guard the docks. Don't let anyone that looks suspicious leave." Axel said.

"Ok, leave it to us." Jim and Hassleberry said together.

"Lastly, Jesse and Jaden will go search in the forest."

"But Axel, what about you and Dr. Crowler?" Jaden asked.

"Oh we'll be asking around asking if anyone saw anything suspicious," Axel added. "Well let's go." And they each ran off.

* * *

****At the forest****

"Hey Jaden, where are we going to search first?" The bluenette asked.

"Let's just search the perimeter of the forest first, and then we'll search deeper in the woods. The forest is too big how 'bout we split up to search." Jaden suggested.

"Umm… but Axel told me not to split up." Jesse said uncomfortably.

"Look, I know you guys still don't trust me despite the promise I made yesterday." The brunette sighed, "But look, Jesse we're best friends right, you still trust me enough to just let me be alone for a little while, right?" Jaden pleaded.

"I trust you Jaden. Alright, we will split up, we won't tell Axel about us splittin apart." Jesse said agreeing with the brunette.

"Yay, Jesse you're the best. We'll meet back here in 1 hour, Ok." Jaden said happily and ran off.

* * *

****At the Volcano****

"Hey Zane, where are we supposed to look, there's nothing here except lava. With the heat coming off from the volcano, I doubt the kidnapper could even last here for an hour, not to say hide Syrus and hide here for a whole day." Atticus said while poking some rocks with his shoe.

"Well, Axel did tell us to find here. And I'm sure he had a reason for us searching here, even though no one would last a whole day here." Zane said shrugged, checking out the rocks.

"Well you can do the honors, I'm going around exploring." Atticus said walking away.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't do anything dangerous and come back in an hour." Zane said preoccupied.

* * *

****At the beach** **

"Hey Lex, Do you think the sunrise is beautiful? We can stop here to watch, won't that be romantic?" Chazz said.

"Chazz, for the last time, we're not having a date. So please don't try to seduce me."

Alexis sighed and walked away.

"But Lexi," Chazz whined, "It's such a beautiful sunrise."

"I said no. For the last time Chazz, we're on a mission to find Syrus. So it's not time to _do that._ Leave me alone and try to find some clues here. I'm going to check out the caves over there." She said pointing. "I'll be back in an hour, I hope you've found something by then" She added.

* * *

****At the docks****

Jim and Hassleberry were sitting idly at the docks. Jim was feeding Shirley some sausages, when Hassleberry said, "Look, is there a point arranging two people to watch over a dock that has no boats, no gateway transport, no anything?"

"Well, Axel usually is right. I'm sure he has a reason in arranging us here. It's not really boring here." Jim said shrugging his shoulders. "Hey Shirley, you want some more sausages." The Aussie said to her.

"Easy for you, you can talk to a crocodile whenever you want. Well I out of here, I'm going somewhere to help." Hassleberry huffed and walked away.

"Hey mate, but aren't we suppose to stay at our posts and wait for something to happen." Jim stood up and shouted.

"I don't care. You can take care of that job. I'm sure you can take out that kidnapper with that crocodile at your side."

"Well alright then, I guess you can go. Make sure to be back in an hour anyway." Jim said.

* * *

****With Axel and Dr. Crowler****

Axel was leading Dr. Crowler towards the volcano. Dr. Crowler was confused, "Hey, Axel aren't we suppose to ask the students about anything suspicious. Why are we going to the volcano?"

Axel sighed, "Look, I know it might be confusing but try to understand." He paused and said, "I'm pretty sure in our group one of them is the kidnapper. So I split hem up in groups. When the kidnapper hears that we are going to find Syrus, I bet that he or she's going to move him. So he or she will try to sneak away in the middle of the search and move him. Our mission is to find out who sneaked out and that one is the culprit."

"So we're going to see if anyone is missing in each group, and the missing one is the kidnapper." Crowler said nodding his head.

"Yes, ok we're at the volcano, keep quiet and stay hidden." Axel said hiding behind the rock with Crowler behind him. They saw Atticus and Zane's conversation with Atticus walking away.

"So Atticus is the kidnapper." Crowler whispered.

"No I'm sure it's just a coincident. I doubt Atticus could kidnap anyone, much less plan a kidnap so flawless." Axel frowned, "Looks like there's nothing here, let's move to the beach."

* * *

****At the beach****

They were hiding near some bushes to survey Alexis and Chazz. They were bickering about something. Dr. Crowler sighed, "It's good to be young."

"Sh…let's move closer and see what they are talking about." Axel said quietly.

As they crept closer they heard Alexis say, "I'll be back in an hour, I hope you've found something by then." And she walked away.

"Then is Alexis the kidnapper?" Crowler asked.

"No, I bet she just want to get away from Chazz, so she found some excuse to go. Anyway, we should go to the docks now to check on Jim and Hassleberry."

* * *

****At the docks****

They were hiding behind the warehouses when they saw Hassleberry walk past them towards the main building. Axel pulled Crowler and said, "Let's follow him."

"But what about Jaden and Jesse? Don't we have to watch them too?"

"No need, I already told Jesse not to let him out of his sight."

"But what if Jesse is the kidnapper?"

"No he isn't. He was with me the night Syrus was kidnapped." Axel hissed.

"Oh, ok let's follow Hassleberry."

* * *

****1 Hour later****

**With Axel and Crowler**

Axel frowned this wasn't good, Hassleberry hadn't gone anywhere except the dorms to ask questions. And 1 hour was up, he was walking back to the docks. "This is bad, no one that we believed to be is the kidnapper, either they didn't plan to move Syrus today or we missed them."

"Now, what do we do?" Crowler asked.

"Well I guess we'll have to go back to the docks and see if the others found something." And they both walked back to the docks.

**ATTICUS'S POV**

I was back from my 1 hour expedition, there really wasn't much to see except lava, rocks and lava. I reached the place where Zane last was. He wasn't there, so I assumed he was nearby still looking for clues. "Hey Zane, I'm back, where are you?" I yelled. My voice echoed around, but there was no answer. "Zane?" I was starting to panic, Zane wasn't a person to miss the time or play jokes on someone. And if he didn't answer when I called him it definitely wasn't good news. "Maybe he got tired of waiting for me so he left first." I thought.

I whipped out my PDA and texted him.

….

No answer.

I texted him again.

…..

Still no.

When I was about to close my PDA I noticed the time, it was 7:00. So it wasn't that he got tired of waiting for me. Okay this is bad I thought, Zane is not here and he didn't answer any of my text. Then he was in some serious trouble. As it was 7:00 the time Axel said to meet back at the docks. I decided to go back to the docks to find Axel and everyone and see if they knew what happened to Zane. With that thought I raced down the volcano.

**ALEXIS'S POV**

I was walking back to the beach. I had done some serious searching back at the caves, but I couldn't find anything. "Maybe Chazz can find something." I mused. As I neared the beach I could tell there was something wrong, Chazz didn't jump up on me as he would usually do. "Chazz, where are you? Come out it's time to go."

…

No one answered.

"Chazz, don't play anymore, come out!" I sighed, he really was stubborn, looks like I needed to use my ace.

"Look Chazz if you come out right now, I'll go on a date with you."

…

No answer.

"That was really strange, Chazz would usually jump at chances like that, maybe he went back already. I should go back and check." I mumbled.

**JESSE'S POV**

I was walking towards the clearing. "Hey Jaden. Did ya find anything I asked as I walked in the clearing. Jaden wasn't there yet, I wasn't surprise, Jaden usually was late at things. I sat down and waited for at least 10 minutes. "Strange, he should have gotten here by now." I stood up and walked around in circles. Just then my PDA rang. "Hey, what's up?"

Axel said, "Where are you Jesse, your already late for 10 minutes."

I whispered urgently, "I can't find Jaden."

"What do you mean you can't find Jaden? I thought you two were supposed to be together."

"Yeah, he said we should split up to search, since the forest is so big. And I told him to meet me back here. But I sat here for 10 minutes he still hasn't come back."

"What! You ignore what I told you last night? But anyway, come back without Jaden, there's bad news."

* * *

****7:00 at the docks ****

"Hey Jim, I'm back, did you find anything." Hassleberry asked as he entered the area he and Jim had been sitting earlier. No one was there. "Jim?" Hassleberry asked cautiously. Just then Axel and Crowler came.

"Hey, Hassleberry find anything?" Axel asked.

"Nope, nothing at all. No one saw anything. By the way, did you see Jim? He isn't here."

"Jim's missing?!" Axel said surprised

Hassleberry nodded he opened his mouth to speak, just then Atticus reached in.

"Hey, does anyone know where Zane is? I texted him but he didn't texted back." Atticus said breathlessly.

"Huh, Zane's missing too?!" Hassleberry and Axel said together.

Alexis walked in at this moment and said, "Did anyone see Chazz? He wasn't at the beach where he was supposed to be."

"Chazz too!" Now everyone looked surprised.

"What, what happened?" Alexis asked worriedly.

Axel took a deep breath and said, "Jim's missing, Zane too."

"Yeah, I went exploring for an hour and when I came back, Zane was gone and when I texted him no one answered." Atticus exclaimed.

"Well, it seems like it's the same here. I went to look at the caves to avoid Chazz, when I came back he wasn't there. Even when I tried to lure him out by saying he could date me if he came out, no one came." Alexis said blushing.

"And when we came Jim wasn't here waiting, even Shirley was gone." Hassleberry said truthfully.

"That's really strange. Anyway, did anyone see Jesse and Jaden, they were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago." Axel asked looking around.

"No." Then Alexis's eyes widened "Do you think they could've gone missing too."

"Maybe, I'll try to texted them." Axel said taking his PDA out.

The others talked about what they found when Axel turned back with a grim face.

"What happened?" Atticus asked urgently.

"Jaden's missing." Was all Axel said.

"**WHAT!"** everyone shouted.

"Jesse's coming, we should tell him about the disappearances." Axel said.

Just then Jesse rushed in, "What happened, what bad news did you want to tell me Axel?"

"One person in each group has disappeared except my group." Axel answered.

"What?!"

After 10 minutes of talking Jesse leaned back dizzily and said, "You mean they've all been kidnapped or are kidnappers?"

"Yes, that's why Crowler and I went to check on you guys secretly. We thought that whoever left the group would be the kidnapper. But I'm afraid the plan didn't quiet worked out."

Just then five piercing screams rang out in the direction of the forest.

"That sounded like Zane." Atticus gasped.

"It sounded like Chazz." Alexis said.

"No, it sounded like Jaden." Jesse argued.

"None of you are right, it sounded like Private Syrus." Hassleberry countered.

"No all of you are wrong. _They_ sounded like Zane, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus _and_ Jim. They all screamed, and I think they're together." Axel said running to the forest. "Come on, I think it was from the abandoned dorm."

"_Abandoned dorm?"_ They eyed each other and ran following Axel.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys. If you're wondering about the mysterious figure, I'm sorry it's not in this chapter. But it will be revealed soon. By the way do you think it sounds more and more like a horror or a mystery fic? Please review soon, if you do that I think I will have time to write one more chapter before going back to school.**


	9. Is kidnapping really IN

**I cram my time to write this chapter so I think this one isn't as good as the others. But anyway this will be my last chapter before starting secondary school. So I guess the chapters after this one will come slower. And by the way I'm using Rei instead of Blair in this story because her Japanese name is much nicer.**

* * *

****At the forest** **

Everyone was running towards the abandoned dorm. Alexis kept on saying, "Please don't die, please don't let anything happen to them."

Everyone was running at full speed to the dorm. Upon arriving, they went to the place where, Jaden dueled Titian. They saw Jaden, Zane, Chazz, Jim's body lying on the floor. Jesse ran up to Jaden and checked his pulse, "He's alive."

Everyone else breathed in relieved. Just he Zane stirred. He sat up, "What happened? Why am I here?"

Atticus asked Zane, "Don't you remember anything? We are the ones who should ask you what happened."

Zane started to say something, "I…" But his eyes widened suddenly and he looked like he saw a ghost. "Syrus…" was all he could choke out.

"What? Where?" Atticus started to ask but then his vision landed on a table in the center of the room, everyone else looked. And saw a horrifying scene: Syrus, lying on the table with blood running down from long marks that looked like whip marks, also around the table were some torture instrument.

"No…. Syrus, you can't die…." Zane sobbed.

Axel walked calmly towards Syrus and checked his pulse and whispered softly, "No, he isn't died yet. But he will be if we if we don't get him back soon."

"He isn't dead yet…?"

"No Zane. But let's hurry and get him and the others back to the infirmary and we can ask him about his kidnapper later." Axel said sharply.

"Let's go Zane, the sooner we get Syrus back to the infirmary the sooner you can talk to him." Atticus said happily.

"Yeah, you're right." Zane nodded, "So let's get them out of here."

* * *

****Back at the infirmary****

Miss. Fontaine took off her stethoscope and announced, "There's not much problem with the others. But in Syrus case…." She paused "Is bad. It seems like he's been tortured by someone."

"Tortured!?" Everyone was shocked. "Who would want to torture Syrus?"

"I don't know, as for the others it seems they were knocked out. They should wake up in a few minutes. Syrus, he'll wake up in a week or so depending on his injuries."

Right on cue, Chazz and Jim woke up respectively. They seemed confused at why they were there. Jim asked, "Why are we here, wasn't I suppose to be at the docks."

Chazz also asked, "Yeah, and wasn't I at the beach. And why are you guys here and why Jaden is sleeping over there." Then his eyes widened as he saw Syrus and spluttered, "What... what I thought Syrus was kidnapped, why is he here."

Axel looked at Chazz and Jim carefully and asked, "You really don't know what happened?"

"Why would I know?" Chazz shouted.

"Well, you guys were the on who disappeared and screamed not us." Axel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait, the last thing I remembered was watching Hassleberry walk off and then when I woke up I was here." Jim said.

"Same here, except I was at the beach." Chazz said.

"Me too, I was watching Atticus go when I blacked out." Zane said.

Axel frowned, "That's too much of a coincident. Look we'll wait until Jaden wake up and we can ask him what happened."

"No you can tell us now." A new voice said.

Everyone looked at the brunette which was being held by Jesse. "Jaden, you should rest." Jesse said worriedly at his friend.

"Don't worry, I want to hear what Axel has to say." Jaden said while giving a small smile to them.

"Well, apparently, you guys went missing during the search and then we heard you guys scream and found you guys in the abandoned dorm in this state. But the strangest thing is that no one seems to remember what happened, unless you do remember something." He added.

Jaden shook his head and said, "No, I don't remember anything except I was searching the forest when I blacked out."

"Well this will be hard to solve." Hassleberry said.

Just then Rei burst in, "Oh Jaden, I was so worried when I heard from Dr. Crowler that you had blacked out in the abandoned dorm. Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

"I'm fine Rei." Jaden said smiling.

"Uh, hello. We also blacked out, aren't you suppose to care for us too." Chazz shout at Rei. But Rei just continued to fuss over Jaden and ignored Chazz.

"What the hell, I'm talking to you. And you ignore me. Do you think you can insult The Chazz and get away with this? That's it get ready to duel."

"Just calm down, Private. Rei thinks of Jaden as her idol of course she'd care for him first. Though I doubt he'll care for you." Hassleberry said to Chazz while chuckling at his expression.

"Well I guess no one has any clues concerning the kidnapper. The only thing we can hope is that Syrus will wake up soon and give us some clues." Axel said walking out, "Well I guess there's nothing here, I'll go back to the dorm and wait for the news."

* * *

****1 weeks later****

"Zane, everyone. I just heard from Miss. Fontaine that Syrus has woke up." Rei said the moment she got to the sitting room in Chazz's dorm, which had become they're meeting place since the abandoned dorm incident.

"What! Bring us there quick!" Zane said shooting out of his seat.

* * *

***At the Infirmary****

Everyone was around Syrus' bed. Syrus himself was being propped up by Miss. Fontaine, who was feeding him porridge.

"Oh, you're here. Syrus woke up a moment ago. I think he should take it easy, so don't make him stress too much. Zane you can feed him." Miss Fontaine said before leaving the room.

"Syrus are you okay? Where have you been, did you know whoever kidnapped you?"

Zane asked urgently.

"Zane, what am I doing here? What happened? I thought you died in the dark world. " Syrus asked slowly, "What's with the commotion?" His eyes widened as he saw Jaden. "Aniki! You were supposed to be dead. What happened after the duel with Yubel?"

"Sy? You really don't remember anything? We've come back from the Dark World for about 3 weeks already. And Zane has been back for 2 weeks." Jaden said worriedly at Syrus.

"We've been back from the Dark World for 3 weeks? But it was supposed to be yesterday." Syrus was looking confused now. "And why am I hurting so much?" He glanced at himself and said shocked, "What happened to me?"

"Syrus." Axel said grimly, "You were kidnapped, 1 week before we found you tortured to death."

"I was tortured?" Syrus squeaked.

"It looks like he has memory loss, I'll go and find Miss. Fontaine." Alexis said.

(Look if you guys don't know what's happening let me explain, Syrus was tortured and the pain cause him to block those memories from his brain which caused his memory loss. His memories go as far as when they returned from the dark world.)

"Look Syrus, we know you don't remember anything, but please try to remember. Anything that you remember will help us solve the case and find out who the kidnapper is." Jesse said.

"I think…" Syrus frowned in concentration, "I think…I remember something."

"What! What is it?" Chazz asked excitedly.

"I think the kidnapper is a male, heard his voice. I thought it sounded familiar, but I don't remember who it belongs to."

"Well never mind, even with this little clue, The Chazz can solve this case." Chazz said pumping his hand up.

"Chazz, even if we know it's a boy, 3/4 of the academy is boys. How are we going to find him?" Alexis said.

"Oh, yeah…but anyway, I can still find the suspect. I'll just go through every one of the boys until I find him."

* * *

****Twilight** **(A romantic setting for things to happen)

Chazz and Alexis were walking out of Ra Yellow Dorm. They had just finished questioning the Ra Yellow boys. Chazz was slumped forward he groaned, "At this rate we'll never find the kidnapper."

"Hey don't give up, the Chazz I know would never give up like this." Alexis patted Chazz comfortably.

Chazz immediately perked up, "Yay, I knew you would understand me Lexi."

"No, Chazz. Stop this, this is just a little pep talk."

"Aww, don't be so cold." Chazz whined.

"Shut up! It's late. Let's go back to the dorm to sleep."

* * *

****Back at the Obelisk Blue Dorm****

Atticus was sleeping soundly, he was dreaming of him at Hawaii playing his Uke (You know the instrument that Atticus randomly takes out. Seriously you would've thought it appeared out of thin air.) And millions of his fan girls were chasing him around yelling "Tenjoin-sama please let us become your girlfriend!" (I prefer to use Japanese name when you add honorifics [like –Sama –Kun or –Chan] yeah anyway, Tenjoin is the Japanese surname of Atticus / Fubuki) When suddenly he saw a dark figure appears before him and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his dreams and into the darkness.

* * *

****Back with everyone****

"What do you mean Atticus has disappeared?" Alexis screamed, "I saw him sleeping before me and Chazz went out to question more students. He usually won't wake up until the sun is shined on his butt."

Axel chuckled at the thought despite the situation being serious. He said seriously, "Alexis he's disappeared. It looks like the kidnapper has kidnapped Atticus this time."

"Why? Atticus has no reasons to be kidnapped by anyone." Alexis sobbed.

Axel sighed, "All we can hope for is for the kidnapper to return Atticus like he did with Syrus. Although this time I hope he doesn't come back tortured or something."

Jesse rushed in at this moment panting, "We've found Atticus, he was found collapsed outside the forest. We've sent him to the infirmary."

"What! But Axel said he was kidnapped." Alexis squeaked.

"Yes, so he sent us to find him while he came here to tell you."

"Well never mind that stuff, the first thing we got to do now is to go visit Atticus." Alexis said rushing out of the dorm.

* * *

****At the Infirmary** **(Why things always ends up here)

Atticus was awake. Jaden, Zane and a few were around him when Alexis entered. "Atticus! You're all right. You got all of us worried." Alexis said jumping in her brothers arm.

The bigger brunette smiled, "Alexis, I'm sorry I got you worried." He then looked at the other, "Guys, I want you to know something, I think I've lost my memories."

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know. When I woke up everything was a blank. I could only remember going back to the blue dorm. I'm sure the kidnapper contacted me within the time I was blanked out. But I don't know who he is and what did he do. I'm sorry"

"Atticus, don't be sorry. Even if you couldn't remember it's okay. At least you didn't end like Syrus." Jaden said comfortably.

"Hey Aniki, that's mean, do you mean I would be better off dead." Syrus said, frowning.

"No I didn't mean that." Jaden protested.

"You both stop arguing, Syrus condition is still not stable. So this will only stress him." Jesse said pulling them both apart.

"Hmph, I don't actually think is not possible. I think the kidnapper is taking turns kidnapping us and then erasing their memories." Axel concluded. "Well when Syrus was kidnapped, we all thought it was Jaden. Now Atticus has been kidnapped I'm sure Jaden isn't the kidnapper. He has a point in kidnapping Syrus but he hasn't got one for kidnapping Atticus."

"Thanks for believing me guys." He looked smiled gratefully at each and every of them. He was happy to see the trust on their faces again.

Everyone was smiling in return. They were happy that Jaden wasn't the kidnapper and that he regain his happy demeanor, at least for a while.

Rei caught his arm and asked happily, "Jaden, how about we go out for a while to catch up and maybe celebrating that you're not the kidnapper."

"No, Rei. You're not going out with Jaden alone. We're all coming with you guys. We'll make sure the kidnappers don't kidnap you guys." Alexis said and bowed her head to Rei's level and whispered, "Also, I'll make sure you don't make any moves on him."

Rei pouted, "That's not fair, you already have Chazz you want Jaden too!"

Chazz who was leaning to hear what the girls was talking about heard that and crashed to the floor sobbing, "Why Lexi? Why do you want Jaden too, am I not good enough for you?"

Alexis immediately straightened up and shook her head, "No, Chazz. I told you before, I'm not dating you and I have no intention of dating anyone, so don't make a fuss."

"So that settles it, you're not dating Jaden. Then he's mine." Rei said hugging Jaden's arm "Isn't that right, Judai-sama?"

Jaden smiled awkwardly at her.

"_**Well you guys can have all the fun you want, when the time is right I'll make my move."**_ This voice was unheard by anyone but Jaden, who froze.

* * *

**On second thoughts, I think this chapter is the worst chapter ever. I didn't think when I was writing this chapter (literally). To anyone who was waiting for the identity of the figure to be revealed, I'll make sure it comes out in the next chapter. In the meantime review please. I'll very much appreaciate that at least someone thinks this chapter isn't completely rubbish. I'll see you guys in 2 weeks.**


	10. Truth Revealed

***Sigh* School sucks, I wish I was back at primary school. There's so much homework, I hardly have time to write much except at weekends. I tried spending less time on writing this chapter so you guys could have it earlier. In the end, I keep falling asleep in the lesson. So for anyone who wants to know who that mysterious figure is, here it is. Okay, I'll let you guys read it, I'm just going to collapse on my nice bed and not wake up for a week.**

****Next Moring****

Alexis was at the infirmary visiting Atticus, when she saw Rei walk in hand in hand with Jaden. She froze, they looked so happy together. Jealousy boiled though her. She smiled sweetly at Rei and asked, "Having a good time Rei? So what did you and Jaden do?"

"Nothing much really, we went to have a picnic, I got Jaden wake up early enough to watch the sunrise with me." Rei said smugly.

"Yeah, it was really beautiful. Rei even made my favorite fried shrimp for picnic. Hey, Alexis, wanna go together tomorrow. Rei said she'll make more fried shrimps for me if I promise to go with her tomorrow." Jaden said happily.

"NO, I rather not disturb you two date with my constant pestering." Alexis huffed, "Now, can I have some time with my brother."

"Sure."

…

"I mean alone."

"But Lexi, we came here all the way to visit Atticus. Can't we stay?" Jaden whined.

Alexis looked at Jaden, he was making that puppy dog eyes. She sighed, most people couldn't resist those puppy eyes. In truth, she was also one of those people, even if she was angry with Jaden for going out with Rei, she couldn't blame him. He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word "date".

"OK, but don't wake him up. He might scold you or something, he's a bit edgy ever since being kidnapped."

"I'll be ok." He replied quickly

Alexis smiled, sometimes he was so cute. She looked at Rei, who was trying to go with Jaden. "Rei, I need to talk to you." She said sharply. They moved to the corridor outside.

"Well, what do you want Alexis?"

"Why are you taking advantage of Jaden all of a sudden?" She countered.

"I'm not taking advantage of him. We're just celebrating." She said with a sly smile.

"I'm warning you, don't go near Jaden, he's mine. Besides, he's not even your age."

"I don't care, its love at first sight."

"Didn't you fall in love with Zane first?"

"Yeah, but Zane isn't my age. Although neither is Jaden, but he's cute and naïve, that makes him my age."

Chazz, who was eavesdropping to at them to that point, was boiling. How dare that slacker take my Alexis away from me? Now she's getting Rei too. "I think it's time to sort this out." He murmured as he walked away.

****Next morning****

Jaden was waiting outside the Slifer dorm for Rei. Alexis was hiding behind the tree, stalking him. Chazz was spying on both Alexis and Jaden.

…

1 hour later

….

Jaden was starting to get bored, Rei still hadn't come. He was starting to take out his deck and sort through it. Alexis and Chazz were impatient, so they both rushed out and grabbed Jaden.

"What the…Why are you guys both here?" Jaden asked looking at Chazz and Alexis face which had turned tomato red. They were looking at each other, thinking about why they had run out at the same time.

"Hey Chazz, so did you go on a date with Alexis?" He chirped happily, not noticing that Alexis was glaring murderously at him.

"No slacker, I bet Alexis and I were here to spy on the little date you and Rei were planning to go on. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Huh, I don't know. All I know is that she was supposed to be here an hour ago."

Just then, their PDAs rang, Axel looked out of the screen and into them. "Bad news guys, someone's been kidnapped _again_, Rei. Could you guys come over at once?"

****At Chazz's nice personal living room****

"So, you mean Rei hasn't come back since she went out in the middle of the night? How could no one notice that?" Alexis asked skeptically.

"That's the point, Rei isn't the type of girl that would go out in the middle of he night without telling anyone." Axel said.

"No, I bet Jaden wanted to meet her. So she went out on her own secretly." Chazz said glaring at Jaden angrily.

"How could you Jaden, I thought you liked me. Now you're going out with Rei without me knowing." Alexis said sadly. Now Jaden was looking dumfounded.

"Jaden, I trust you with me sister. How could you leave her for a little girl? Don't tell me you tried to cheat on her too?" Atticus cried aguishly.

"Serge, you went out with two girls? And you didn't tell us. How could you, everyone could be in danger at this time. _You still had time to do that?_" Hassleberry glared at Jaden with hate.

"Aniki, could you have captured Rei and then tried to cheat on Alexis when she wasn't looking?" Syrus looked at Jaden doubtfully.

Jaden was shrunken near the corner of the wall, the others were advancing on him asking random questions. "What's wrong, I didn't do anything with Rei, we were just friends." He whimpered.

"Yeah, tell that to my Alexis. " Chazz glared. "Do you know what she thought about you and Rei sneaking out together?"

"I…." Jaden was looking fearfully at Chazz, "I don't even know she liked me"

"Oh, so you didn't know she liked you. And that makes it free for you to go out with other girls. Serge, that was really selfish." Now Jaden was crying.

Just then Yubel appeared and blocked the others from advancing on Jaden. "Stop it! You guys are upsetting Jaden." She held him protectively in her arm and said, "We'll go somewhere quiet for a week. Then we'll come back to see if you guys have calm down or not." And vanished. The others were yelling insults at her before she left.

Just then Jim, Jesse came in just to hear those insults. They were even shocked to see little Syrus, Alexis and Atticus shouting too. "What happened? Why are they all yelling?" Jesse asked a shocked Axel, who was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"Well, after Rei disappeared. Everyone started to blame something on Jaden. He started crying and then Yubel came and took him away." Axel said finally.

The others were all stomping out of the room muttering insults under their breaths at Jaden and Yubel.

For the following week, those 5 kept on discussing about Jaden. And in the school, there were even rumors saying Jaden was the kidnapper. Those 5 didn't do anything. Not Alexis, who would nearly forgive anyone. Not Syrus, who admired his Aniki in many ways. Even Axel and Jim didn't do anything. Jesse couldn't take it any longer he yelled, "How could you let those rumors about Jaden go around, he's our friend. You guys just pretend you didn't hear anything when you walked pass anyone who was talking about it. Why? Not even Jim and Axel, who didn't join in the insult last week."

"Jesse, after thinking, those 5 definitely has a point on Jaden being a kidnapper." Axel said looking apologizing at him.

"Jesse mate. If you look deeper into things I'm sure you can start to see things just aren't as easy as it looks."

"Jesse, it isn't that we don't trust him. But he has let us down too many times." Alexis shaking her head sadly. "We don't want to be let down again. Plus, we've decided if he comes back this week with a good explanation, we might forgive him."

"But that Slacker never came back." Chazz argued, "I bet he's out there doing something against our backs."

**JADEN'S POV**

All he could see was he color-black. It filled his vision everywhere. He wished he could see some of his friends despite them yelling at him a week ago. As if someone heard him, Axel's face appeared. He began to call out to him then stopped for he had heard what Axel had said.

"Jesse, after thinking, those 5 definitely has a point on Jaden being a kidnapper."

Then another voice.

"Jesse mate. If you look deeper into things I'm sure you can start to see things just aren't as easy as it looks."

Another.

"Jesse, it isn't that we don't trust him. But he has let us down too many times. We don't want to be let down again."

He was shocked, so this was how his friend's opinion was on him when he was gone. At this point he broke down completely.

"Why, why did they have to do that to me? Why did they have to be so mean? Even Axel, Jim and Jesse decided they don't like me. Then why am I even living, to let them torture me with their words." Jaden was crying his heart out. He didn't notice he wasn't in the dark again but the mirror room. Golden orbs looked out of the darkness, and warm arms were wrapped around him.

"Haou…" Jaden whispered, "Why does everyone hate me?"

"Because you're special. They're all jealous of your power."

"Everyone, even Jesse hates me now. I don't want to go back and face their faces, I don't want to see them every again!"

"You really don't want to see them again?" Haou's eye glinted wickedly.

"Please Haou, can you help me?" Jaden pleaded.

"Well…if you can give me something back in return."

"What is it?"

Haou whispered something in the smaller brunette's ear which caused his eyes to widen.

"So, is the deal on?" Haou smirked, looking at Jaden.

"Yes…"

Haou's smirk widened when Jaden eyes turned into the color of bronze yellow.

****An hour later****

Jesse was walking towards the Red Dorm, he needed to talk to Jaden about all the things that happened a week ago and he was sure that at this time Jaden would be back. "Jaden? Are you here?" Jesse called out.

"What's up Jesse? I thought you would be hanging out with _those guys._" The voice was so cold and filled with venom that Jesse shivered.

He swiveled around and met cold golden eyes. He froze.

"Jesse, why are you so scared of me. I was supposed to be the one scared, you guys kept on blaming me. I was so afraid, but you guys didn't stop." Jaden advanced on Jesse slowly, "Now, I have something to tell them. Tell the others they have 1 hour to be at the abandoned dorm, if not…" He trailed off. "I'm sure they won't like the consequences." He gave Jesse a smile and vanished into the darkness. Leaving a shocked Jesse behind.

"Jaden…."

**JESSE'S POV**

He was walking back to the dorm in a dazed state. Questions kept popping up his mind. _Was that really Jaden? What had happened to him? _He had walked bumped into Hassleberry without noticing that he was there.

"What the hell, Private Jesse. Can you at least pay attention to where you are going?"

"Sorry, Hassleberry. Can you tell the others to come now, it is urgent." He took a deep breath and continued, "I just saw Jaden with gold eyes."

Hassleberry stared at Jesse in horror, the he immediately ran inside and yelled for the others.

****Few minutes later****

"You mean Haou took control of Jaden again?" Alexis said frowning.

"I don't think so, according to what Jim and Axel experienced back at the Dark World. Haou isn't a talkative person. If that was him, I'm sure he'd duel me without even asking for you guys." Jesse said.

"Then who is that person?" Axel asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was Jaden. I think Jaden is still in control, but why would he act like that? I have no idea. He told us to meet him in the abandoned dorm, maybe if we see him, all things will unravel."

****At the Abandoned Dorm****

Jaden was staring at a mirror. He was looking into his reflection, with golden eyes and a smirk on his face. "Haou…is that me?" Jaden asked quietly to the brunette who had appeared at his beside him just now.

"Sure! That's you…now. It's not me or anything. It's just…..you."

"Since when do I have gold eyes?" Jaden asked unimpressed.

"Since you let me take over in the Dark World. Now when you display negative emotions, your eyes will change color by a fraction. I suppose that's what Syrus saw that made him freaked out so much." Haou shrugged.

"Well, if he doesn't like me, I suppose I'll have to punish him. Hey, by the way, Haou do you know who kidnap Syrus in the first place. I really want to thank him for hurting him."

"…..You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"I did. I took control of you and listen to their meetings, finding out Syrus broke his promise. Then I kidnapped him and arranged the nice scenario with Syrus found nearly being tortured to death. And you had no memories of that because I locked you away." Haou turned his piercing eyes on Jaden, "So are you going to thank me?"

"Thanks for that Haou, though I don't appreciate you taking over my body without me knowing it." Jaden flashed a smile at apparently nothing and whispered, "You guys hurt me long enough, now it's my turn."

He had heard footsteps sounding at the corridor, he sat down on a throne that had appeared. His smile widened when he saw his…ex-friends, now prey.

**JESSE'S POV**

"Jaden….." Jesse whispered when he saw the figure seated on top of the throne. He looked like Jaden except the cold golden eyes and the smirk on his face. In fact he was Jaden.

"Hey guys aren't you happy to see me." He smiled evilly at us. "Especially Syrus right? I bet he couldn't wait for another round of torture."

"So it was you who kidnapped Syrus and tortured him and then erased his memories." Zane growled.

"So what if it was me. He broke his promise so I punished him." Jaden gave a sinister smile as Syrus who cowered away. "Well anyway, I called you guys here for a little game."

"What the hell. Slacker, are you kidding, you called us here just for a little game? You must be kidding right." Chazz shouted.

Jaden ignored Chazz and continued speaking, "I'm sure you've all played hangman before. You guess letters and I see if it's right or wrong. If it's wrong you add a line to that person, if you answer wrongly for a number of times. You lose."

"And why do you want to play hangman all of a sudden." Jim asked confused.

"In this game, Rei is that person. And you guys will have to find Rei before midnight." He moved away from his throne and a vision of Rei was shown to them.

"Rei!" Everyone gasped. Rei neck was being hanged on a thick rope to the ceiling. Several blocks of stone were supporting her, so she wasn't really hanging yet.

"You see Rei is being supported by the stones. And you'll have to find where she is being held. The blocks of stone equals to the chance you have before you Rei is being hanged completely. You can go to several places to look, if you spent more than half an hour at that place without finding Rei, a block of stone will be removed. If you don't find her before midnight, still the same." Jaden eyed the group. "So who's up?"

"What if we refuse?" Hassleberry asked.

"Oh, you can refuse, but I'll arrange a duel personally for you and me. And the winner gets to live." Jaden said coolly, looking at Hassleberry who had paled at the thought.

"You're on Jaden, If we find Rei. You and I will duel." Jesse yelled.

"That's fine with me. Happy Hunting." He said before vanishing into the darkness.

**I bet you guys didn't expect that. Well review, I think I'm getting less review since school year started.**


	11. The Game Begins

**So, sorry for the late updating, I know you guys want me to update sooner. Blame the school or any teachers. They just had to add extra activities and about a ton of homework. I'm sorry for the bad grammer, I haven't had any time to check anything since I was a bit rushed. The next part is for guest reviews.**

**Guest Reviews**

**Devilangel**

**Concerning your last question. The one who was speaking was Jaden. There will be more explanation in this chapter. This may help (or end up making things more confusing -_-).**

**Guest**

**If you check the review above, you'll know it's Jaden. Next time you leave a review, could you leave your name too. It's not exactly easy to answer reviews when there are two reviews all named Guest. **

* * *

****Back at the Abandoned Dorm****

Jesse was still staring at the place where Jaden had vanished. His mind was still ringing what Jaden had said. _What did he mean he wanted to punish them? They had been good friends since him coming to Duel Academy. He wondered if all had been an act._

Alexis shouted at the edge of his subconscious, it was then he realized something was materializing in the middle of the room and Alexis was warning him. He blinked and stepped back quickly and ended up tripping up over something. He looked up and saw mismatched eyes.

"_Yubel…."_

"_What the!_ You're the one who sent us to the Dark World and got us killed." Chazz shouted glaring at her.

Yubel ignored him and simply turned to Jesse, "Jesse, I'm sorry for possessing you back at the Dark World. But you're Jaden's best friend, I want you to help him."

"Why are you even talking to us, I thought you were trying to kill us all?"

"I was only doing that so he could be with me. I envied you all for being near my Jaden. But I'm fused with him now, so it doesn't matter." She smiled happily.

"Wait, when did that happened?" Syrus asked.

"It was when we were enveloped in the light, he said he loved me and activated Super Polymerization, fusing us together. He was reluctant to tell you all about this because he was scared he would endanger all of you again.'

"Then why aren't you with Jaden now?" Chazz asked, still not trusting Yubel.

Yubel sighed, "I can't. His mind is too dark now, I can't stay by his side without being consumed. Moreover, Haou is blocking him from me."

Alexis frowned, "But, isn't Haou in charge?"

"No, this is Jaden himself. He felt abandoned when you all blamed him. He was the one who pleaded Haou to give him the power." **(A/N Don't blame me for my bad expression of words- _- That damn teacher still haven't started those damn English lessons.)**

"He thinks we abandoned him?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Yes, you guys have been blaming him all these weeks. Plus Haou has been manipulating a bit behind, like planting doubts in Jaden's head, he has also made all you're negative emotions stronger. So you'll be more likely to blame him. I bet you all know what happen in the Dark World right?"

Everyone nodded.

"When all of you got sacrificed because of his duel, his negative emotions got the better of him and Haou took over. Haou is feeding off those emotions. Now, Jaden is also feeding off those emotions. He can gain more power if he does that." Yubel said looking sadly at all of them. "I bet Haou wants to take over the world when Jaden has you guys eliminated."

"Syrus, do you think we should apologize to Jaden right now?" Atticus said looking guilty.

"You bet. What do you think, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Chazz?"

They nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid things aren't so easy. Jaden won't listen to you now, he's only concentrating on how to make you suffer. Besides, he won't be found easily. Personally, I think you should you should all hurry up and find Rei or she'll end up dead."

"In this case, we should go and find Rei. If we find her, maybe Jaden will see us." Atticus suggested.

"Yubel will come with us right, Yubel?" Jesse looked at Yubel questionably

"Sure, I'll accompany you. But I'll be in spirit form so that others don't freak out when they see me. Only Jesse and Chazz will be able to see me." Yubel nodded at Jesse.

Jesse smiled, with Yubel, they could definitely find Rei faster. "Let's get the others together. We'll definitely find faster with additional people."

"Right"

* * *

****Back at the Academy****

They had joined up with Jim, Axel and Zane. They were shocked after they had heard their explain on the dangerous game they were about to play.

"In that case, we should definitely go to find Rei right now." Axel said grimly.

"Sure, last time I fail and let Axel take the glory for saving Jaden. This time I'll make sure I'm the one who saves him." Jim said. "Right, Axel?" and jabbed him playfully on his shoulder.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Stop joking, this is serious. Besides I had no intention of dueling him at first. You were the one who played hero and got killed, I had to go and tie up the ends."

"Right! Where should we go first?" Jesse interrupted Jim who was about to argue back.

"Well, when most people hide something, they hide it in some deserted place. The places in Duel Academy that could provide that are the forest, abandoned dorm or the volcano."

"I think the abandoned dorm is out. We checked there before we left and there doesn't seem to be any signs of Rei. Where we need to choose now is either the volcano or the forest first?" Syrus conclude

"_Forest first, Jesse. You don't want to take the chance of Jaden trying to kill you at the volcano."_ Yubel appeared and warned Jesse who nodded and repeated to the others on what Yubel had said to him.

"Well, forest it is."

****At the Forest****

"So, how are we going to search? The forest is_ huge_." Chazz complained.

"Shut up Chazz, can't you say anything useful for once?" Alexis glared at Chazz.

"We'll split in groups, Atticus, Alexis, Jesse, Syrus and Zane. Chazz, Hassleberry, Jim and me will be in the second group." Axel said. The others immediately moved to join their group members.

Chazz start complaining, "I want to be with Alexis. Let me be in her group."

"No Chazz. If you're with Alexis, you'll end up messing everything by your love actions. That's why you're in our group, so we can keep an eye on you." Axel said and Jim chuckled. Chazz fumed but didn't answer.

"Alright then. Let's start the search."

**Alexis's Group**

They were all walking slowly and scanning their surroundings with care. They were afraid if they missed anything Rei would die. Syrus and the others walked in silence, they didn't have anything to say. They were all afraid if they spoke, they would break down. Normally, with anything supernatural, Jaden would be the best choice to lead and they'll make a good team. But now with Jaden gone and having Rei kidnapped, there was nothing much they could do by themselves. They wandered aimlessly around, not knowing where to find. Not long after that, Atticus found out that they had already been searching for an hour already so they went back to the meeting place.

****Back at the Meeting Place****

The two groups had arrived at the same time. The shadows formed a screen in front of them. And Jaden appeared on it. He was sitting on his throne with his deck by his side, it looked like he had been arranging his deck just now. Chazz was furious by the lazy look on Jaden's face.

"Slacker, you sent us on a search to find Rei and you're just sitting their rearranging your deck?"

"Well…" Jaden said dryly and leaned back on the throne, "You were the ones who wanted to find Rei not me. Besides, I was waiting for you guys to appear and I saw you were walking so slowly. So I had some time to rearrange my deck while waiting for you." He grinned wickedly at them and said, "I don't think you'd care would you, you've been here way too long, and so 2 stones get removed." And a vision of Rei appeared and they saw 2 stones that were supporting her disappear.

"**NO!"** Syrus cried out as Rei fell down to the next stone. The rope was starting to stretch, if they spent any more time, she could die. The vision of Rei vanished and Jaden reappeared. He was looking bored now.

"I thought there would be more reaction. Only with Syrus shouting "NO!" that's not too much of a reaction. I thought you guys cared more about her. Maybe I should consider killing her this instant."

"How could you be so cold-blood, she is your friend." Alexis said looking at Jaden.

Jaden shrugged, "She was annoying, that's probably why Haou captured her and let me play this game."

"_**You-" **_Now Axel and Atticus were restraining Alexis to keep her from pouncing on Jaden. Jaden just sat there, watching the scene amusingly.

"You bastard- how could you do that? Rei _was_ your friend, you even went out with her. How could you plan her death and feel nothing." Alexis screamed while struggling on the hold of Axel and Atticus.

Jaden turned his golden eyes on Alexis. He stared at her unblinkingly, "I wasn't even going out with her. She was just fun to play with that's all. Besides why can't I hurt her? Even if she was my friend that doesn't mean anything. You all did that to me ."

"Jaden…" Alexis stared at Jaden tearfully.

"So- are you going to stand here and talk and watch Rei die, or are you going to move?" Jaden asked them dully.

"Alexis, it's not time to cry. Let's go and save Rei first." Jesse put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Alexis nodded and wiped her tears, "Ok, let's go. Next stop: Volcano"

* * *

****Volcano****

Alexis had cried once they arrived at the volcano. She kept saying it was their fault for turning Jaden like this. Atticus and the others kept on comforting her. Syrus was sobbing quietly, Axel and Jim were looking grim, even Chazz and Zane, who normally doesn't care about Jaden were looking a bit guilty.

Jesse spoke up to break the awkward moment, "Stop this guys, we need to find Rei as soon as possible, then we can ask Jaden what really happened, maybe there's a misunderstanding."

Alexis looked at Jesse with her puffy eyes and gave a small smile, "You're right Jesse. Why don't you ask Yubel and see if she has any advice on finding Rei?"

"_Yubel?"_ Jesse asked through telepathy.

"_I'm right here Jesse. Well, I would suggest poking near the rocks first. Then you can try to let someone peek over the edge of the volcano, just make sure they don't fall down."_

"Well, Yubel said we should poke around the rocks. Then we can check the edge of the volcano."

They poked around the rocks a bit and couldn't find anything. Just than a shadow appeared behind some huge rocks. Syrus immediately ran over, "Rei, is that you?"

As they rounded the rocks, they saw a pair of golden eyes staring at them. _"Jaden"_ Syrus squeaked.

But Jaden smirked, "No, I'm Haou. Jaden's still back there arranging your deaths, you know."

"Well Haou, what do you want?" Jim asked and Shirley growled.

"Well, isn't that the loser I bet with 4350 ATK points outmatched?" Haou said, pretended to look surprise.

"Well, you just won with luck. If you hadn't drawn that card you would've lost."

"Yeah, and didn't I beat you last time." Axel said adding.

"That was a tie." Haou growled. "Never mind that, don't you want to know where Rei is."

"Where is she then?" Alexis said inching towards him.

Haou gave a wicked smile, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" and pushed Alexis over the edge of the volcano and into the lava.

"_**Alexis!"**_ Atticus screamed.

At this moment, a shadow swooped down and caught Alexis. Alexis landed safely back on the ground in Yubel's arm.

"Thanks, Yubel." Alexis smiled and nodded at Yubel. Yubel returned a smile and vanished reappearing next to Jesse and stared at Haou.

"Yubel…." Haou growled. "_What the hell are you doing here?_"

"I'm here because I want to save Jaden from you and I'm teaming up with them to do so." She said looking towards the gang, who smiled warmly at her. "Haou let Rei go and free Jaden from the darkness."

"I can't. It was Jaden who suggested playing this game, not me. It was Jaden who agreed to my terms when he wanted power to make you suffer, I didn't even push him." He looked at each and every of them, noticing their expression. Zane and Axel managed to remain emotionless, Atticus, Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry and Jim were shocked, Chazz was angry.

He turned at Yubel and stared at her coldly, "Yubel, I thought you loved me. I couldn't care less if you love Jaden too as he was a reincarnation of me. But you had to ruin me and Jaden's plan. You will pay for that."

Yubel looked heartbroken, "Haou, it's not like that, I do love you both. But the power of darkness isn't supposed to be used for revenge. You used to be caring and sweet back then, why are you so cold now?"

He shrugged, "I grew up."

"Haou …"

"Well, if you don't have any more questions, I think I'll be going. Jaden is probably going to come and find me in a couple of minutes, and I don't want him to find that I've been talking with you. Bye." And vanished.

As Jesse turned around from the spot where Haou vanished, she got a glimpse of tears streaming down Yubel's face.

"Well, what a sentimental scene." A voice said. Everyone turned and saw Jaden, the real Jaden. He was lounging gracefully against a rock.

"Why are you here?" Chazz shouted.

Jaden raised his eyebrows, "What did you suppose, I'm here to announce Rei is one step closer to her death. It's all thanks to Haou, I told him to delay your searching. So he end up pushing Alexis down the lava, having Yubel save her, and finally, the little love scene."

"That was not a love scene." A voice similar to Jaden's but darker growled behind the brunette. "I was just acting." Haou appeared and his golden eyes narrowed at Jaden.

"Haou, you know I was just joking." Jaden said playfully. For a second his friends thought they could see the old Jaden standing there.

"Anyway," Jaden turned his attention back to them. "Half an hour has passed and you still haven't found Rei, so…..see for yourselves." And the screen that showed Rei appeared once more.

Haou whispered something to Jaden which caused the brunette to smirk and say, "Let's make things more fun, shall we?" and snapped his fingers. Rei began to stir. When she woke up finally, she looked around her and felt the rope around her neck. She became terrified and appeared to try and pull it off. But her hands just stayed limp next to her.

Jaden smiled and explained, "She can move anything except her hands and feet. We wouldn't want her to run off and ruin this game, do we?"

"_**Rei!" **_Alexis and Syrus shouted.

"At least this time is more interesting," Jaden murmured, "Now, let's hear what Rei has to say." and snapped his fingers once more.

Rei opened her mouth and piercing scream was issued. Jaden looked annoyed at Rei, he appeared behind her and slapped her hardly. Rei's head snapped sharply to the left and tears streamed down her face. "Why? Jaden, why did you do that?"

"You shouted too loudly, that why. Now shut up and you may get a chance to talk to them." He pointed his finger towards the screen. On the other side, the gang was looking worriedly at Rei, Chazz was glaring a Jaden. Jaden just smirked and reappeared back at the volcano.

"Well, anything to say to her? _I know she just can't wait to see you before she dies._" Jaden said sarcastically.

"Jaden, what happened to you? Why are you doing this to me?" Rei cried.

"Shut up, fool. Just shut up and listen to what Jaden has to say, or do you want to die sooner?" Haou appeared next to Rei and hissed annoyingly.

"What the…." Rei spluttered. "I thought that was you up there taking control of Jaden. If you're here, then who's up there?"

"Jaden. That was pretty obvious wasn't it?" Haou shrugged, "Well, do you have any last words? I'm sure Jaden's next step is making you watch yourself hanging."

"What do y-"Rei was cut off when Jaden snapped his fingers and the stone under her vanished. She screamed as the rope around her neck tightened. But try as she might, she couldn't move anything except her head.

Jaden smiled at her coldly, "Rei, I know you're a pretty strong girl. But in this case, how long do you think you can last?"

Rei looked tearfully into Jaden's cold golden eyes before falling unconscious. For a moment, Jaden's eyes reverted to chocolate brown and his expression became sorrowful before changing back to gold.

"Well? Are you going to move or not? Cuz' I don't have all day, I'm also sure Rei doesn't too." Jaden said looking annoyed.

Jesse turned back and faced the others, determination was blazing in his eyes. "Now we know that Rei is alive, we can continue to look for her."

"You're right, we can't mope over small things, we have to save her before it's too late." Alexis said smiling at Jesse.

"Let's go." They punched they're fist into the air

"Well good luck then…." Jaden said murmuring before vanishing with Haou.

* * *

**I finally finished this one XD .I hope you guys haven't wait much. I'm sorry if some of you are planning to read some duels. I'm sorry, I don't think I can write a good one (If you ask me to write one now, I'll probably copy one from the anime with a few changes) so if anyone has any suggestions on how to write one, feel free to leave a message or PM me. Don't be expecting my next one to come any soon -_- I still have to deal with those boring lectures those teachers teach every day.**


	12. Maze!

**Happy Halloween! Or in my case a funeral day. One of my schoolmates committed suicide because her dad found out she was dating. And so… thanks to her, we got our Halloween party canceled. We had to do homework instead, why the hell did she choose this day to commit suicide, she could just choose another day. *sigh* Well, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"We've searched the forest, the volcano and the main building and we still haven't found Rei. If she isn't in any of those places, where is she?" Chazz grumbled. In the past hour, they had searched the whole main building, now they were starting to search the Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow dorms.

"Chazz, shut up! I told you not to say anything unnecessary." Alexis looked up from under the sofa.

"Stop it guys. Arguing isn't going to do anything to help us in the search." Jesse said turning around from the cupboard.

"Sure, like poking in cupboards and looking under sofas is going to help." A voice replied behind them.

Jesse froze and turned slowly back around. Emerald eyes met gold.

"I let you guys have more time to find Rei and you spend your time here? Nice time management." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Jaden. Aren't you supposed to do something? Didn't I tell you not to talk so much? You'll eventually give something away." Haou appeared and narrowed his eyes at Jaden.

"I can at least talk to them, right?"

"Jaden, just do your thing. Damn it." Haou said dangerously.

"Fine..." Jaden mumbled. Sometimes, Haou was really annoying. He turned back to the gang. They had gathered around and watch Haou and Jaden with curious glances.

"Okay, back to business, I'm sure you know I gave you more time. But I think it's time to end this little present." Jaden interrupted them.

"What! But it was only 15 minutes since you last appeared!" Chazz exclaimed. Jaden had appeared in the Obelisk dorm a while ago and jeered at their slow searching.

"I don't care, my game, my rules. That's what you always did back then, Chazz." Jaden said shrugging of that comment.

"You- You-…" Chazz spluttered, his face was beetroot red, his hair sticking up like after being struck by the lightning. As he advanced slowly on Jaden.

Jaden still looked impassive, a screen rose in front of Chazz and he slammed into it. The screen showed Rei with two stones supporting her. One stone disappeared and the rope holding Rei up taut. And Rei cried out in pain.

As Syrus watched Rei, he noticed that a few boxes were lined up along a familiar wall behind Rei.

Then it dawned on him, "That is the storage room in the Slifer Dorm. People say the place in plain sight is also the safest place."

Jaden looked surprised, "It took you long enough to realize that. Well, you'll still have to go and save her in half an hour. And I can't guarantee that no one will challenge you to a duel." And vanished.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for? Let's hurry and find Rei as soon as possible." Jesse yelled while running to the door.

* * *

****Outside the Slifer Dorm****

The gang was standing outside the Slifer dorm, it had an eerie feeling. Despite the warm weather, they all had goose bumps.

Jesse shivered slightly, "Let's go inside before our nerves wreck." And they slowly trudged inside.

Once they were all inside the door, the door slammed behind them. And lights were switched on.

All of them blinked their eyes furiously, trying to adjust to the light. When they could finally see...

A huge room that seems to have no boundaries appeared in front of them.

Syrus blinked his eyes in confusion, "This isn't the Slifer Dorm's storage room."

"Yeah, and it doesn't even look like a storage room either!" Chazz retorted.

A huge maze rose into the room before them. And Jaden appeared sitting on the steps next to them. He waved his hand dismissively at the huge maze before them, "Rei is in the center on it. See if you can get to her in half an hour time. There will be monsters trying to stop you." He smiled wickedly, "Oh! I forgot, this will be like the Dark World. You lose, you die. So try not to lose before facing me or Haou.

Chazz swung his fists at Jaden, but it passed right through him and he stumbled right through Jaden. Jaden reappeared sitting on the air lounging gracefully. "Do you know this is just a holographic image and you won't hurt me a bit? Thanks to Duel Monsters, Seto Kaiba invented his system. And thanks to him, I'm sitting in the maze while watching " ?

Chazz scowled, "Why don't you come in person instead of sending those images?"

Jaden smiled, "I'm just going to sit in the maze and wait for you to come by. Then, I can beat you to a pulp. Well, you should get going, you wouldn't want to find Rei died, would you?"

Jesse nodded, "This point I agree with you. We _are_ going to save Rei and _you_!" And rushed past him, the others following his lead.'

* * *

****10 minutes of useless wandering****

"We've been walki- I mean wandering for 10 minutes already, how are we going to find Rei at this point?" Chazz grumbled.

Alexis signed, "Chazz, stop grumbling. I think this is the fourth or sixth time you've grumbled about something this day."

"Yeah, you love grumbling so much. Instead of parrot seed have they been feeding you grumbling seeds? Atticus teased.

The others burst into laughter, even Axel and Zane had a small smile on their faces. Meanwhile, Chazz was looking _really really_ embarrassed.

"Ok, I'm sorry I have to interrupt this happy moment, but we've got a problem." Axel said, still smiling. He pointed ahead to a crossroad, "We don't have much time, we need to split here."

"But we had several crossroads before this, why now?" Syrus asked confused.

"Since Jaden said there would be monsters, I wanted to lower the chance of someone being killed." Axel explained. "But there's not much time left so we'll have to risk it."

"Oh joy." Chazz grumbled.

"Chazz" Alexis warned, her voice rising.

"We'll split into two groups, the first one will consist of me, Jim, Chazz and Jesse. The second one will consist of Hassleberry, Syrus, Zane and Alexis. When you come across a crossroad, split into half and each choose a route." Axel said, pointing at the tunnels. "If you find a dead end, backtrack and try meet up with the others. You understand?"

The others nodded and each group chose a route.

"Well, let's go." Axel announced.

* * *

****Syrus' group****

The group's route seems have no end, you could practically see it was growing longer and longer by their eyes. As they walked on, the sound of rumbling seemed to get louder and louder, until they reached a crossroad and Hassleberry stopped and said, "I'm sure I've heard that kind of sound before."

"Well, what do you think it is?" Alexis asked.

"I remember hearing it back in Year 2, but I don't remember exactly where." Hassleberry frowned, his brows puckered in concentration as he tried to remember when he had heard the sounds. "I think it was when-"

He was cut off when Syrus yelled, "Run!" with a look of horror on his face. Hassleberry looked up and saw a huge blue machine with a drill and evil looking red eyes rushing towards them. His eyes widened before spinning around and ran towards the other way with Syrus, Alexis and Zane behind him.

"What is that thing?" Alexis gasped as she ran at full speed, "It doesn't look like a monster!"

Hassleberry shouted back at her, "I remember now! The rumbling sound we heard just now was from that machine. It's like one of those construction machines that drills holes in, I remembered it back when Chazz constructed his own private dorm."

"Now you've mentioned it, I think that one was one of the monsters Yugi Moto faced up against in one of the duels with the Paradox brothers. I forgot what it's called." Alexis said frowning, "But, I think it was pretty tough to beat."

"Great! Now what should we do?" Syrus yelled on top of his lungs, "Please tell me someone has a good idea, I don't want to die here!"

Hassleberry spotted another crossroad ahead of them, "I've got an idea, but we need to do this really carefully, or one of us could end up died."

Syrus nodded his head desperately, "Anything to get rid of that thing."

"Then listen carefully."

* * *

**Well, I'm finished. So hope you like it, I'm sorry if it was a bit short, I tried to finish it quickly so I could post it up today. Anyway, review!**


	13. Trap!

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been super-duper busy lately. I have an exam coming on January, and I haven't even touched my book and start revising. I don't think I'll be able to upload until February when I've finished the exams.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!**

* * *

Images flashed before his eyes, someone was shouting at him, he knows he should know them but whenever he tried to think of them, his head hurt. A part of him kept yelling "traitor!", while another part of him wanted so badly to go back to them.

Chocolate eyes watched as the mirrors showed him pictures of his once friends. Tears leaked from Jaden's eyes as he watched his friends going to their classes without him. "It can't be real, no way they're going to leave me here!" Jaden yelled desperately at nothing.

Shadows formed in front of him, and Haou walked out, his own golden eyes were cold and emotionless. "Do you still believe that they will come and find you? Why bother struggling when you know a part of you already accepted that they left you here?" Haou shrugged, watching Jaden closely.

More tears escaped from Jaden's eyes, as he watched another mirror, one that showed himself, with golden eyes, sitting on a throne with a wicked smile. "No, no! That can't be real!" He kept repeating to himself trying to reassure himself even though it was obviously not working as his hands began to curl into fists.

Haou smirked. He leaned closer, grabbing Jaden's hair and lifted his head close to his face, "You're just an annoying subconscious, one that keeps on interrupting my brilliant plans to complete Super Fusion and rule the world. If you were to accept the fact that you were abandoned by them, that Jaden," Haou said, jerking his thumb to point at the mirror, "will kill your friends, and I will finally have my own body and rule this world."

Jaden shook his head, "I won't let you do that as long as I'm alive, I'll protect my friends even if they abandoned me."

"Hmph, it's always about your friends, isn't it?"

"At least I have some!" Jaden yelled.

"Yeah, well you are a subconscious. You do realize I can lock you up here until you finally realize your friends are _really_ leaving you behind. Right?" Haou asked smirking slightly.

Jaden's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Jesse grumbled as they reached yet another crossroad, "You aren't helping much you know." He stared pointedly at Chazz.

"What?!"

"Your mood is starting to affect me."

"Shut up, both of you!" Axel said, "Let's split up now before I get crazy from both of your bickering."

Chazz smirked at Jesse and walked towards Axel.

"Stop. Chazz, you're going with Jesse, Jim and I are taking the other road."

Jesse opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Axel, "I told you I can't stand both of your bickering. What makes you think I'll let any of you to come with me? You two can argue all you want when we split up." Axel said tiredly.

"Looks like we're screwed." Jesse sighed and pulled Chazz to the other crossroad.

* * *

Syrus dived to one side while Hassleberry dived to the other side. The monster crashed straight into the wall and pulverized about half of the maze before it fade.

"Nice huh?" Hassleberry asked as he climbed out from the rubble.

"If you don't count the monster threatening to run us over and the rubble crushing us, yeah, it was fun." Syrus said climbing from his rubble coughing up dust.

"Yeah. Wait, don't you think it's a bit quiet, where are the others?" Hassleberry asked cupping his hand to his mouth, "Alexis?! Zane?! Atticus?!"

Syrus looked around, "That's bad, I hope they didn't get lost or were crushed to death by these rubles."

"Um, but I'm afraid things just went from bad to worse." Hassleberry gulped and pointed towards a vanishing portal. The portal showed Atticus, Zane and Alexis on the other side. "I'm afraid we both just went through that portal and end up in another maze."

"Uh oh. I'm afraid it's gotten worse." Syrus said pointing before them. Hordes of fiends were advancing onto them from all sides.

"We are going to find our way back to Jaden. We'll fight or way out." Hassleberry said determinedly taking out his duel disk and strapped it to his arm.

* * *

"So…where do you think we're going now?" Chazz asked glancing at Jesse.

"Wherever this passage takes us, I just hope we won't run into any monsters." Jesse said glancing around nervously.

"Why would we run into monsters?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows that what usually happens when you enter a maze." Jesse stared at Chazz unbelievably, "Or step on a trap or something like- Ah!"

Jesse was cut off when the floor below them opened up and they fell down.

"Aaaahhhh, why didn't you say it sooner!" Chazz yelled at Jesse while clawing desperately at the air.

"I thought everyone knew that!" Jesse shouted back at Chazz, "And how was I to know that we would fall into a trap that moment."

"Oww." Jesse rubbed his head painfully. "I actually never knew that maze usually has a basement."

"Um…Jesse?" Chazz said pointing towards his back.

Jesse turned and gasped, a sphere of darkness with Jaden inside was hovering in the middle of the air.

"Jaden?! Are you okay?" Jesse rushed to the sphere.

"He can't hear you." A voice said.

Jesse turned and was surprised when he saw Jaden and Haou looking at him. "He's just a tiny subconscious that still hasn't grasped the fact that you guys don't care about me."

"We didn't mean to scold you it's just…everything was a bit confusing when everyone disappeared. And you were suspicious…" Jesse faltered as he saw the glowing look on Jaden's face.

"I don't care!" Jaden screamed, "I saved all of you lots of time, and you still guys don't trust me! Oh, Yubel can possess you and kill Zane and get away with it, but I can't just hurt Syrus. Hell, he isn't even dead yet."

"We're really sorry Jaden…"

"I don't care if you're sorry or not, you're going to duel me and you'll wish you were never born." Jaden's golden eyes glowed as he took out his duel disk and strapped it to his arm.

"Duel!"

Jesse LP 4000

Jaden LP 4000

* * *

**Whew, finally finished. Who do you want to win this duel, Jaden or Jesse? I'll write the next chapter depending on your choices.**

**And please review, I can't live without them!**


	14. The Duel

**So I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting. I couldn't write the fan fiction at school since there're always some classmates poking their noses in and ask what I was writing.**

**Yeah, so I actually have no idea if this qualifies as a duel since,well, I think it would last about 10 minutes in real life. Also, I didn't really bothered to check the effects and attack points carefully, so just pretend the duel is going smoothly with nothing wrong.**

* * *

A sphere of shadow surrounded them. Leaving only Jaden and Jesse visible.

"Where the hell did Chazz and Haou go?" Jesse blurt out.

"Never mind them." Jaden waved the question away, "They should appear once the duel ends. You first, Jesse?"

"Fine by me." Jesse drew his first card, "I place Emerald Turtle in defense mode. (DEF: 2000) I'll beat you Jaden, then we'll go back to the others."

"Jesse what's going on? Why are you and Jaden dueling each other again?" Came the feeble voice of Emerald Turtle, "why are his eyes gold?'

"Long story," Jesse stated, "Basically, all we need to do now is to defeat Jaden and bring him to his sense."

"Finish your little chit-chat, nothing you do will ever let you win." Jaden sneered as he drew his card. "I activate Dark Fusion, I fuse Burstinatrix and Avian together to summon Inferno Wing (ATK: 2100) I'll attack your Emerald Turtle with it."

"Ugh…" Emerald Turtle vanished from the field and reappeared as a gem in the trap/magic card zone, Jesse's life point dropped down to 3900, "What happened?"

"Inferno Wing has piercing effect, so the difference between your monster's defense and Inferno Wing's attack is dealt to you as damage. Guess Jim didn't give you much briefing about my Evil Hero deck huh?" Jaden said triumphantly, "Oh, and not only that, you take the damage of the attack or defense points of the monster just destroyed, whichever one is higher."

"No!" Jesse yelled as a wall of blue flame erupted in his face.

Jesse LP: 1900

"What were you saying when you said you could beat me?" Jaden asked tauntingly.

"I did say I was going to beat you." Jesse replied grimly, "And that answer will not change."

"Well, it's your life I guess." Jaden shrugged, "You do realize this is a Shadow Game right?

When you lose your game, you lose your life."

"Well, Jim did tell me your deck had a lot of special effects. I made a wrong move, but I'll be more careful from now on."

"I draw!" Jesse scanned his hand carefully, "I'll summon Amethyst Cat (ATK: 1200), her special ability allows her to attack you directly, if she halves her attack points."

Jaden LP: 3400

"You're going have to better than that to win." Jaden grimaced as he took the hit.

"I'm not finished, I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"Uh, huh. Well, I guess those cards are probably traps to counter my attack on your Amethyst Cat." Jaden nodded, "Guess, I'll have to get rid of them before my attack. I activate Hurricane, it sends all cards in the trap/magic zone back to their players hand."

"You really wouldn't think I would just leave my cards there without doing anything, would you?" Jesse asked, "I activate my trap Magic Jammer, by sending one card to my graveyard, I can negate the effect of a magic card."

Cobalt Eagle slide into the graveyard.

"Well, I guess those two cards must be really important right, else you wouldn't activate Magic Jammer." Jaden shrugged, "I guess I'll have to take the chance and step on your trap right? Inferno Wing attack!"

"You were right about a trap." Jesse agreed, "I activate G-Force, I can special summon a Gem Beast onto my field, and that monster will fight your Inferno Wing. I summon Amber

Mammoth. (ATK: 1700)"

"Oh, clever, you're trying to minimize the damage. But did you forget Inferno Wing's other special ability?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"I've still got another card Jaden. Or have you forgotten? I activate Gem Formation-Amber!

This card allows the total attack points of all my Gem Beasts on my field be added up to

Amber Mammoth's attack points. (ATK: 2900)"

Amber Mammoth grew until he was twice the size of Inferno wing. It reared back and raised its feet and stomped hard on Jaden's monster. Inferno Wing screamed in protest as she vanished. The shockwave sent Jaden falling to the ground.

Jaden LP: 2600

"Che, your great plan isn't it? You summon another Gem Beast on your field to prepare for the summoning of Rainbow Dragon. Also, you could defeat my Inferno Wing." Jaden snarled as he wiped the blood from his face.

"No, there never was a plan, it was just what I had to do in order to gain an upper hand." Jesse replied calmly, before his eyes turned pleading, "Please Jaden. We don't have to fight, we're friends, we aren't supposed to hurt each other!"

"Yeah, tell that to Yubel." Jaden retorted.

"Ah, I still feel bad about the dark world incident you know?" Yubel said guiltily to Jesse as she appeared next to him. "If I hadn't brought the duel academy to the alternate dimension, you and Jaden wouldn't have dueled me. If you hadn't dueled me, I wouldn't have possessed you. If i hadn't possessed you, Jaden wouldn't have come to the dark world and suffered. If-"

"Shut up Yubel." Jesse said firmly, "There's no point crying over spilt milk, what happened, happened, the point is, you've changed."

Jesse turned back to the field, "Are you going to end your turn Jaden?"

"I set three cards face down and end my turn." Jaden replied shortly.

Jesse nodded, "Well, it's my turn. I draw!"

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. It allows me to add a monster from the graveyard to my hand if I discard one card."

Cobalt Eagle slid back from the graveyard.

"Man, I sure am glad I'm back from the dead." Cobalt joked. "So, we're going to take him down or what?"

"Definitely." Jesse nodded, "I summon Cobalt Eagle (ATK: 1400), All my monsters will attack you directly!"

"Not yet, I activate one of my traps, Evil Blast. When you special summon one monster, its attack points will increase by 500. But you lose 500 LP in each standby phase!"

Cobalt Eagle ATK: 1900

"But you're finished when my monsters attack you." Jesse point out.

"I activate my other traps, Negate Attack and Magic Cylinder. I negate the attack of Cobalt Eagle and deflect the attack of Amber Mammoth."

"I activate Rainbow Life." Jesse shouted, "This lets me increase my LP instead of taking the damage I received in this turn."

Jesse LP: 2600

"Also Amethyst Cat can still attack you." Jesse point out. "You lose 1200 LP."

Amethyst Cat's claw sharpened as she pounced towards Jaden and pushed him to the ground.

"Jesse is only doing this for your own good," the cat snarled, "So wake up already. You're causing way much trouble for everyone."

Jaden LP: 1400

"Shut up." The brunette snarled back, "I hate you guys, you always say it's my fault, my fault, but have you ever consider that you're the ones causing me trouble first?"

"That was a good move Jesse." Jaden replied grimly as he got up from the floor, "But I'm far from defeated yet."

"Me too. I activate Cobalt Eagle's special effect and send Amethyst Cat back to the top of my deck. I lay one card face down."

"It's my standby phase, you lose 500 LP."

Jesse LP: 2100

"I activate Dark Fusion again. I fuse Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightening Golem (ATK: 2400). It can destroy one monster per turn. So your Amber Mammoth goes down!"

A dark lightening sphere appeared on Lightening Golem's hand and he threw the sphere as Amber Mammoth.

"I attack your Cobalt Eagle with my Lightening Golem!"

Jesse LP: 1600

* * *

Chazz scanned the perimeter of the sphere, the sphere had engulfed the field as soon as Jesse and Jaden had started their duel.

"Where the hell did those guys go?" He asked aloud.

"Chazz?!" A voice came from behind. "You're here?"

A mop of blue hair peeked out from a corner of a room.

"Syrus! Hassleberry!"

"Thank god I found you here!" Syrus buried his head in Chazz. "We were being chased by hordes of monsters."

"Um, Sy, you realize there's nothing behind you right, not even a door." Chazz peered around the corner.

"Wha-" Syrus's mouth dropped open.

"Seems like it's all a hallucination." Hassleberry nodded in agreement.

"Well, Jaden and Jesse are back there dueling." Chazz pointed back to the sphere. "Maybe we should go and try to cheer for Jesse?"

"He doesn't need a bunch of cheerleaders." Syrus replied scornfully, "He can win."

"I'm not a girl, I don't do cheerleader." Chazz exploded.

"Sure you don't Chazz." Syrus chuckled, "Who was the one cheering Alexis on huh?"

"You win." Chazz mumbled, "But don't you dare tell anyone about this."

* * *

Jaden LP: 1200

Jesse LP: 500

Jaden had nearly wiped out Jesse's field using Ragnarokkr. He had managed to special summon Ruby Carbuncle in defense mode (DEF: ), which Jaden had equipped his Evil Blast on. Jesse only had his Gem Beasts in his trap/magic card zone. And Jaden had three cards face down.

Jesse bit his lips in frustration, this was not supposed to happen. Now, whoever drew the first monster would win.

Jaden smirked at him, "Well, let's see who's lucky then. I draw."

A frown appeared on his face.

"Not a monster?" Jesse asked playfully.

"Shut up." Jaden replied. "I activate Pot of greed. I draw to cards."

A scowl appeared on his face now.

"Still no monster?"

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw." Jesse face glowed when he saw what card he had drawn. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800). Now he will attack you directly."

"Not so fast, I activate the Call of the Haunted. I can special summon 1 card from my graveyard. I summon Malicious Edge (ATK: 2600) I also activate my quick play spell Premature Burial. I pay 800 LP and special summon another monster on my field. I summon Gaia Plate (ATK: 2800). I reveal my face down card. Super Polymerization, I fuse two of my monsters together to summon Evil Hero Dark Gaia (ATK: 5400)."

Jaden LP: 400

"I thought that card was Jim's where did you get that from?" Jesse gasped as Dark Gaia appeared on the field.

"Well, you guys were busy running around. So I thought no one would notice if I borrowed it."

"I really want to attack you. But unfortunately, it's your turn. So I guess, I'll have to wait for the next turn for your death." Jaden smirked.

_I can do this_. Jesse thought. _I can draw this one card that will allow me to win._

"I draw."

A wind whipped around Jesse, showing that he had drawn what he had intended to draw. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Since there are all together 7 Gem Beasts in my graveyard and field, I can special summon, Rainbow Dragon!" Light flashed behind Jesse as a huge white colored dragon emerged from behind. "By sacrificing 2 Gem Beast on my field, Rainbow Dragon's attack points increase by 2000. (ATK: 6000) Higher than your Dark Gaia!"

"Not so fast Jesse, I activate my trap." Jaden declared and pressed a button on his duel disk. "A Hero Emerges."

_No...If Jaden summoned a monster in defense mode and ended his turn without any damage. When it was Jesse's turn, because of the effect of Evil Blast, his life points would decrease by 500, which would mean he would lose. Jesse looked at his hand, no...He had no cards that could prevent the activation of Jaden's trap._

"I only have one card in my hand, so come forth, Elemental Hero Neos!"

Jesse stared at Jaden sadly,_ Jaden...I'm sorry, I'm too weak. I failed to save my friend again..._

"No Jesse." Sapphire Pegasus voice rang out behind Jesse, "Look at Neos, he's not in defense mode, he's in attack..."

"Why?" Jaden asked as he stared at Neos.

"Jaden, I'm sorry to tell you this. This is a Shadow Game, it reflects on a person. Deep inside, you know that you're still friends with Jesse. That's why you don't want to end his life." Neos looked at Jaden sadly.

"Jaden, I'm going to save you this time. Rainbow Dragon attack Neos and end this duel!"

Jesse yelled as he waved his hand and ordered Rainbow Dragon's attack.

Jaden LP: 0

"Jaden!" Jesse rushed forward and caught his friend just before he collapsed on the ground,

"Don't you dare die on me okay? I didn't endure all the pain to beat you and lug your corpse back to Duel Academy. What would the others say?"

"Jesse...tell the others I'm sorry. I know the others are mad at me...but still...tell them I'm sorry for what happened..." Jaden said weakly, his eyes were slowly fading back to their familiar chocolate brown.

"No! This is not the spirit world, you don't die when you lose a duel in the normal world. Your just weak after losing a duel, I'm going to take you to the infirmary." Jesse started hyperventilating.

"It doesn't happen this way Jesse." A cold wind whipped behind Jesse and Haou emerged from it, "This _**is**_ a Shadow Game. Jaden made a deal with me, I borrow him power to take revenge, and he gives me control of his body. And he lost the duel. So his revenge is not yet complete. He cannot uphold his end of the bargain. So I take his body. Simple."

"Yes...in this case, I die and become a part of Haou's power source. He gets to have my body to himself." Jaden's weak voice supplied.

"No Haou." Jesse growled, "I'm not going to let you take Jaden's body for your own again. This time, you'll have to go through me first."

Haou replied immediately, "Oh, you can try and keep Jaden's body, but without a spirit to inhabit it, his body will not live. He'll end up like one of the….bodies in your cemeteries."

"Yes...Jesse, let go. I made a deal, and it's my fault...by keeping my body, you're preventing me from trying to right the wrong I caused...and besides, Haou can't destroy me completely, I'm a part of him. Please Jesse...leave me and get Rei, that's the goal when you joined this game, isn't it?"

"I-" Jesse seems to choke as tears ran down his face.

"Leave Jaden to me and I'll let you and your little friends alive out of here." Haou smirked, "Try to take Jaden's body away, then all your friends will die, not to mention Jaden."

"Alright." Jesse said as he gently laid Jaden on the floor, "But we'll find a way to get him back in the end. Mark my words Haou, you won't get away next time."

"Yubel?" Jaden asked weakly as Yubel approached them, "Please take care of the others for me. I'm sorry I was so weak." Jaden looked at Yubel straight in his eyes as the light in his eyes dimmed.

"I'll be waiting for you in the spirit world, if you can get there of course." Haou's voice echoed as he and Jaden vanished into the swirl of wind. The maze was stripped away, revealing everyone, looking confused as they climbed down from the pile of junk.

"What happened?" Chazz looked around confused, "A black sphere surrounded you guys and left me and Haou alone outside. I was afraid I would have to fight him, but when I turned my head, he was gone."

"Jesse!" Syrus exclaimed jumping up from the floor, "You're alive! Where's Jaden?" He looked around the room, hoping to catch the slightest hint of brown hair. Though the room was already small.

"I'm sorry everyone." Jesse mumbled, "I won, but I had to let Haou take away Jaden's body back to the spirit world at last! Jaden lost the Shadow game."

"Why Jesse! Why! Why couldn't you try and keep the slacker, or were you to afraid to face Haou, so you left him at the mercy of Haou." Chazz grabbed Jesse collar and yelled.

"I tried...but Haou said without a spirit to sustain the body, Jaden's body will decay, and besides, Jaden told me to leave him with Haou. I couldn't ignore his last will!" Jesse yelled back at Chazz.

"Don't say that!" Zane's deep voice cut in, "Jaden must still be alive, it's not his last will. He's not dead yet! He's strong, he got out of many different troubles by himself, he can get himself out of this one too."

"Right!" Jim agreed, "Besides, he's not going to be there alone, we're going to be there and help him too."

"But how are we going to go to the spirit world." Alexis asked confused, "Last time, we got there because there was a gap between dimensions."

"I think I can answer your question." A voice came behind Jesse.

"Yubel!" Everyone gasped.

"Wait! You guys can see her?" Jesse asked confused.

"Yes, Jaden left me some of his power secretly when he left..." Yubel replied.

"Wait, why didn't you inhabit Jaden's body, he fused his soul with you back in the alternate dimension right?" Chazz questioned angrily.

"I could do that, but that would take up a lot of my power and Haou could easily overpower me. And I you guys wanted to go back to the spirit world to save Jaden, so I have to save up me power and open a portal for you." Yubel explained kindly.

"But can we get out of this dinky little store room and go pack some luggage first? I'm not going to go to the spirit world without any serious preparation this time." Chazz said.

Everyone looked around and found they were indeed in a dinky little store room and laughed.

"Sure." Jesse agreed, "Maybe we can grab some food before we go too."

Just as the door closed behind them, a voice yelled, "Wait, what about me!"

"Rei?" Everyone yelled.

"Can anyone help me?" Rei's voice came from the pile of boxes in the corner, "I'm stuck under a bunch of boxes!"

Alexis sighed and reach over and pulled Rei from under the pile. "Really Rei, why didn't you say anything when we were still in the room?"

"Um...because I wasn't awake?" Rei suggested weakly.

"Cut the crap Rei. I know you heard the conversation. You like Jaden, that's why you kept quite when you heard he died." Alexis sighed again, "I know how you feel, I like Jaden too. That's why we're going to rescue him."

Rei sniffed, "I wasn't there for Jaden in the first time, so I'm going to help this time."

"Right!" Alexis smiled back at her.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Jaden finally finished his role as bad guy! Well, I guess most of you are happy, (the rest, don't kill me….-_-) since you got Jesse winning the duel**

**I had to write Rei being left behind in the store room by the others, she totally deserves it for causing so much trouble. **

**Oh and really, I think I really suck at writing duels, don't blame me for this mess of a chapter.**

**Also, the next chapter will definetely take much much longer. I stil have a ton of homework to catch up. Review if you want the next one to come. If you leave a review, I'll give you a spoiler. (Seriously, I 'm blackmailing you guys)**


End file.
